


limes and roses

by painintheassnojutsu



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, Rated teen for swearing, Temari and Sakura are married, after the akatsuki gaara thing Happened, kankurou we love you but these shenanigans are getting out of hand, temari as kazekage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassnojutsu/pseuds/painintheassnojutsu
Summary: “Watch my paperwork, sweetheart, I'm gonna go murder my brother.”





	limes and roses

**Author's Note:**

> femslash week day two, prompt is "anbu"

“Sakura,” she says, clearly shocked by her presence, which is weird, because she was the one requested for the mission.

 

Sakura raises an eyebrow. “Temari,” she responds. “What's up?”

 

“Oh. I'm, um, just doing paperwork! What are you here for? Mask and all . . . Did something happen?”

 

Sakura frowns, removing her mask slowly. “Uh, yes? Your brother, remember? I was requested for a mission to guard you and your brothers, or that's what Tsunade-sama told me.”

 

Temari frowns. “Protection? You're here to . . . oh, goddamnit. Kankuro! Get your _stupid_ ass in here!”

 

“Kankuro isn't here!” he shouts, laughter in his tone of voice. “Come back later!”

 

“Goddamnit, you don't just—” Temari cuts herself off, glances at Sakura, and sighs. “Watch my paperwork, sweetheart, I'm gonna go murder my brother.”

 

Sakura grins, replacing her mask. “As you wish, kazekage-sama,” she says, bowing.

 

“Oh, for fuck's sake, Sakura,” Temari sighs. “I'm _nineteen_.” She shakes her head, grabs a kunai from her thigh pouch, and leaves the room. “ _Kankuro_! I'll fucking _skin you_! Piece of shit! Asshole!”

 

“Love you!” she yells through the door before sitting at Temari’s desk.

 

“Love you too, sweetheart, don't fuck up my desk!”

 

Sakura snorts. She's so cute. She loves her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
